1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of figurines, and in particular to a method for interactive communication between two or more figurines.
Portions of the disclosure of this patent document contain material that is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office file or records, but otherwise reserves all rights whatsoever.
2. Background Art
Figurines are collectibles or figurines that represent characters, fictional or real, human, plant, or animal. There have been a number of attempts in the past to make figurines that represent life like characteristics. For example, figurine dolls and other figurines have been created that eat, sleep, cry, laugh, speak, shoot, drive, swim, dance, and walk. Some figurines have been created to have some degree of interactivity with a user. For example, a stuffed bear known as “Teddy Ruxpin” seemed to interact with a user by telling stories, asking questions, and urging a user to touch, tickle, or squeeze various regions on the doll's body to provoke a response. Certain electronic toy dogs allegedly “learn” as they interact with an owner/user to do tricks and behave as trained by the user.
Existing figurines have had a number of disadvantages, including a limited ability of speech and an inability to interact with other figurines without direct input from a live user.